


Hellevator

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Changbin can't bear to lose Jisung. And he'll do anything to get him back.





	Hellevator

_He can never know,_ Changbin thinks as he watches Jisung rush around the kitchen in an attempt to cook for him. Changbin has always known that going into this relationship, Jisung can never know who he truly is. Changbin could never bring the one he loves into his world, it's way too dangerous. 

"Food is  _finally_  ready, Binnie," Jisung says with a bright smile. Changbin swears that smile could light up the entire night. It's already lit his entire life with brilliant light, the night can't be much harder. 

"It looks great Jisung, thank you," Changbin says to his lover. Jisung sits beside him at the bar and digs into his own food. Changbin laughs at his eagerness before taking a bite of his own food. 

Jisung chatters on about an annoying customer at the coffee shop where he works. He's always so annoyed by the people who come into the shop, it's honestly adorable. Though, it's probably a good thing he isn't the manager. He'd have people out on the streets faster than they can say their order. Yeah, it's a very good thing Woojin is the manager/owner instead of him. 

Unfortunately, the night ends way too fast for Changbin and he's leaving Jisung's apartment before he can blink. Changbin leaves one last kiss on Jisung's lips before he has to walk down the hallway and out of the apartment building. If he could stay with Jisung, he would but that could lead to issues and leaving Jeongin alone isn't an option. Changbin supposes he could have Chan watch him but Changbin would hate to leave his little brother alone even if it's only for one night. 

The cold air chills Changbin to the bone and he has to pull the long overcoat around him to keep his warmth. He flexes his fingers to keep them from going numb. His shoes crunch in the ice on the sidewalk, forming from where it's cold enough to freeze water yet it hasn't snowed. Changbin hates these kinds of nights. 

As soon as he's inside the house he shares with his brothers, Changbin relaxes. His house is safe. He's taken too many precautions for it not to be. Deep within his pockets, Changbin's phone buzzes. Pulling it out, Changbin takes his gloves off so he can type. 

_i miss u already:( but i hope u made it home safely._

Changbin smiles before typing his reply. 

_I miss you too. I did make it back safe and sound. Hey, what do you say we go to the movies tomorrow after your shift?_

Changbin sighs when Jisung doesn't reply. He busies himself with taking his coat and shoes off, realizing that he's been standing at the door up until this point. Changbin collapses on the couch and leans back into the soft cushions. He smiles when his phone buzzes to signal a new reply from Jisung.  

_i would love that!! i get off at 12 tomorrow so you can just come by around 1 or so. does that work?_

_Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you then, Sungie. It's nearly 11, you need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night._

_Good night. Love you <3_

_Love you too, Sungie_

Changbin smiles lovingly at his phone. 

"Texting that boyfriend of yours?" Chan asks in a teasing tone. Changbin's cheeks light up pink. Chan just chuckles. 

"Yeah, I am. We're going to the movies tomorrow," Changbin replies, a lovesick smile climbing onto his face. Chan just rolls his eyes. 

"That's lovely. Does he know about your 'job'?" Chan asks, a serious expression darkening his features. Changbin sighs but shakes his head. 

"No. I would never drag Jisung into this kind of life. It's too dangerous," Changbin says. Chan sighs but pats Changbin's shoulder. 

"Good. Just, look out for him. You know who you are and you know there are many people who would do anything to get you out of your position," Chan says sadly. Changbin just sighs again. He knows all of this and he knows that he should let Jisung go before he gets hurt. But he can't. He feels alive and not like a bastard when he's with Jisung. He can't let the love of his life go. 

Changbin knows that's selfish of him. To put the one he loves in harm's way just because of the simple fact that he doesn't want him to leave? Changbin hates himself for it and yet, he doesn't feel guilty. He loves Jisung and he knows Jisung loves him. So Changbin just can't let him go. 

"Hey Hyungs," Jeongin says sleepily as he walks down the stairs. Changbin laughs at the boy's messed up hair and wrinkled clothes. Jeongin looks like he just rolled out of bed, which honestly, probably isn't far from the truth. 

"What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep," Chan asks with a raised eyebrow. Jeongin starts to say something but he's cut off by a yawn. 

"I woke up when the door opened. And then I heard you guys talking so I came down. I'll probably just fix some hot chocolate then go back to bed soon. I've been meaning to ask, how's Jisung doing? It's been a while since I've seen him," Jeongin asks Changbin as he sits on the couch next to Chan. 

"He's doing great. We're going on a date to the movies tomorrow." Changbin smiles. 

"I'm glad to hear that. What does he think we do again?" Jeongin asks with a curious look. 

"He believes we took over our dad's company. Which, in a way, I guess we did. We did end up having to keep our front business open which we took over when dad died. So, it's not a complete lie, right?" Changbin questions more to himself than anyone. He hates lying to Jisung, he really does, but he also really wants him safe. And lying to him is keeping him safe. 

"Okay. Sorry, I just wanted to know so I don't say anything out of line." Jeongin scratches the back of his head. "I think I might've said something wrong last time he was over here."

"Don't worry about Jeongin. He doesn't think anything's up so no worries," Changbin reassures his youngest brother. "Hey, where's Hyunjin?" 

"Probably asleep. You know him, he sleeps like a log," Chan laughs. Changbin snorts. 

"I mean, it is true. Hyunjin-Hyung is nearly impossible to wake up," Jeongin comments. Changbin just smiles. 

"Alright, the both of you need to get in bed," Chan says, his big-brother-mode switching on as he herds Jeongin and Changbin towards the stairs. 

\---------

The next day, Changbin gets ready with excitement pulsing through him. It's been a while since Changbin and Jisung have been able to go out on a date. Despite having dated the younger for three years now, Changbin stills feels the rush of excitement when he's about to meet up with him. 

"Hey! I'm gone! I'll be back later tonight!" Changbin shouts to his brothers who are in the living room. 

"No funny business! I'm making dinner so you better be back in time!"Chan shouts back. Changbin just chuckles before walking out the door. 

Shivering, Changbin pulls his coat tighter around himself. The walk to Jisung's apartment is long and annoying but eventually, Changbin makes it there. As he's coming up to the door, Changbin already notices something weird. Scratch marks have appeared in the wood where there weren't any yesterday. Sense on high alert, Changbin cautiously knocks on the door. 

When Jisung doesn't answer, a shiver of dread rushes down Changbin's spine. He knocks again. This time when he doesn't answer, Changbin pulls out the key Jisung gave him a few months ago. He inserts it and twists but the key won't budge. Gritting his teeth and praying he doesn't break the doorknob, Changbin twists the key hard. The click of the lock sliding back makes him sigh in relief. 

With only slight hesitation, Changbin reaches for the doorknob. With a silent prayer, Changbin twists the handle and opens the door. 

As he steps inside, fear settles into every inch of his body. 

The entire apartment is in chaos. The glass coffee table in the living room is shattered. Picture frames have been ripped off the walls. Chairs are flipped. Pillows are ripped to shreds. Paintings that Changbin gave to him are scattered in pieces all around the space. 

Changbin swallows the urge to sob and rushes into the bedroom. He isn't sure what he's expecting but it's clear Jisung isn't here anymore. The sheets are ripped and the comforter in piled on the floor. The bathroom door is barely hanging on by the top hinge. Clothes are thrown everywhere. 

And Changbin is scared. 

Jisung isn't there. Changbin has no idea where he is. But he has to find him. Before something happens. Chan was right. Changbin should've let the boy go. He should've never gotten close to someone on the outside. He should've never put Jisung in danger. 

Reluctantly, Changbin pulls out his phone. He can barely tap on Chan's number his hands are shaking so bad. He calls the older, muttering "pick up, pick up, pick up" when Chan hasn't picked up his phone. On the last ring, Chan finally answers. 

"What's up, Changbin," Chan greets. Changbin takes a deep breath. 

"Jisung's been kidnapped. His entire apartment is ripped apart and Jisung isn't here. They took him Chan-Hyung, they took him," Changbin can barely hold back his sobs as he speaks. Chan sucks in a breath. 

"Okay, hey, Bin, it's going to be okay. Jeongin and I are on our way. Stay put and lock the door. Send us Jisung's address and we'll be there in a little bit," Chan says in a calm voice. 

"Okay. Please hurry, I don't know how long we have," Changbin says. Chan agrees and hangs up the phone. Changbin pulls up his messages and sends Jisung's address to him. In normal circumstances, Changbin would never give someone Jisung's address but Changbin is desperate at this point. 

The wait for Chan seems to last a lifetime. Changbin paces back and forth, worrying for his boyfriend. He can't help but think of everything that could happen to Jisung. He's scared. He would never admit it but he is terrified of losing Jisung. 

"Hey, Changbin, let us in." Changbin hears Chan call from outside. He scrambles over to the door and opens it for them. Jeongin's head pokes up over Chan's shoulder as they step inside. Chan sucks in a breath. 

"Damn," Chan mutters. Changbin sighs and nods. "Okay. We need to check for anything they might've left behind." Jeongin and Changbin nod before setting to work. 

They work for what seems like hours before Jeongin finds something. He pulls a ripped glove out from one of the drawers in the kitchen. It apparently got caught on the handle or something after ripping and they couldn't be bothered to grab it. Or they were in too much of a hurry. Changbin snatches it from Jeongin's hands and looks over it. 

"It looks like one of those hunting gloves. But it seems it ripped across the palm somehow. Wait, there's blood on it," Changbin says after looking the glove over for a few minutes. Chan frowns. 

"Jisung must've fought back and got one of them on the hand. I'm worried as to why they left it behind, however. Though, they must be amateurs with the state of the apartment. There are places where Jisung or someone has scratched over the wood. They're either amateurs who couldn't capture him properly, or they're extremely professional. We should hope for the former. We can get that to Hyunjin though, he should be able to get us something from the blood," Chan says. Changbin sighs. He knows Hyunjin is practically a genius when it comes to this kind of thing but he can't help but be worried that he won't be able to find anything and Changbin will be left worried for Jisung. "Come on guys, there isn't anything left here. We should go home." Chan looks at Changbin as he says this. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let's- yeah, let's get home," Changbin agrees. He takes one last look at the disarray before following Chan and Jeongin out. 

\------

When they get home, Changbin runs straight to Hyunjin's room where the younger is working on homework. Changbin bursts through the door, pulling a shriek from Hyunjin. Hyunjin clutches at his chest to get his heart rate back to normal. When he calms down, he glares at Changbin. 

"What the hell Hyung?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Sorry. Jisung's been kidnapped and I need you to run tests on a glove we found," Changbin says. Hyunjin sits up straight with a worried look. 

"Yeah, of course. How bad was it?" Hyunjin asks. 

"It was pretty bad. His apartment, God, it was trashed. Even Chan-Hyung couldn't tell if it was intentional or not," Changbin sighs as he collapses on Hyunjin's bed. Hyunjin winces. 

"I'm sorry Hyung. We'll find him though. I promise," Hyunjin says with a determined gleam in his eye. Changbin looks at Hyunjin gratefully. 

"Thanks, Hyunjin. It means a lot. Good luck with your research. I better go check in with Chan-Hyung," Changbin says as he pushes himself off of the bed. Hyunjin nods before turning to look at the glove now in his hands. 

"Hey, Changbin-Hyung, Chan-Hyung wants to see you," Jeongin pokes his head in the door as he says this. Changbin nods before following Jeongin. 

"Oh good, Changbin. I took a couple of pictures and I've pretty much got what happened in most areas," Chan says as Changbin walks in. He points to a picture of a window with smashed glass just underneath the windowsill. "Here is where I think they entered. It's in Jisung's bedroom so they probably got in while he was sleeping. I highly doubt they were originally going to smash the window if they're smart, it was probably locked."

"Yeah, Jisung keeps all the windows in his house locked. Even the ones where no one could ever get in."

"Well, there you go. And here," Chan points to a picture of the overturned chair. "I believe Jisung must've gotten away for a few minutes and was running by the chair and knocked into it, or intentionally shoved it, and it turned over. There's no way to tell how many people were there. Not with the apartment in that kind of a mess."

"I just wish there was more we could do," Changbin sighs. 

"Yeah, I know. So far though, that glove is our best lead so we need to let Hyunjin do his thing," Chan says. Changbin nods sadly. 

\-------

"It's been a week Chan-Hyung! And nothing! We haven't come any closer to finding Jisung," Changbin shouts. Chan sighs. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Changbin," Chan says. 

"Guys," Hyunjin tries to get everyone's attention from where he sits at his computer. 

"We'll find him Changbin. Okay? I know we will," Chan says as he places his hand on Changbin's shoulder in comfort. 

"Guys," Hyunjin tries again. 

"How can you be sure?" Changbin asks. Chan sighs again. 

"I'm-" Hyunjin cuts him off. 

"Guys!" He shouts. 

"Sorry, Hyunjin. What is it?" Chan asks. Hyunjin just rolls his eyes. 

"I found a match. The blood belongs to Jung Hyunwoo. He's a member of Black Butterfly. You know, that gang that's been skulking in the alleys for years. Anyway, he's got a huge criminal history but I doubt the police can prove without a doubt that he's with Black Butterfly. They really are useless. However, if he's been sent on a kidnapping mission he can't be any higher up the food chain than a grunt. Which means Black Butterfly has it out for Changbin-Hyung and by extension us," Hyunjin rattles off. 

"Can you find him?" Changbin asks. Hyunjin bites his lip. 

"I'll do my best. It's gonna take a few hours though. Get me food and water and I'll get to searching," Hyunjin says with a determined gleam in his eye. Jeongin rushes off to fulfill Hyunjin's request. Chan turns to Changbin. 

"I told you so," Chan says with a smile. For the first time in a week, Changbin smiles back. 

\-------

Roughly three hours later, Changbin, Chan, and their friends, Seungmin and Minho, are driving to a shitty apartment owned by Jung Hyunwoo. Changbin taps the arm of his seat, a scowl permanently etched onto his face. 

"Okay, we're here. Remember, we knock on the door, then we enter whether we're invited in or not. Leave your guns somewhere easy to arm," Chan says as they exit the car. They all nod, falling into a relaxed gait. 

They reach apartment fifteen in no time and soon Changbin is knocking on the bastard's door. It opens slightly with a rattle of chains. A scowling face peeks out. His beady eyes and week-old stubble leaves a horribly unattractive effect. 

"What do you want?" His gruff voice asks. Changbin looks at him cooly. 

"My boyfriend," He says simply before he shoves hard against the door, breaking the chain, and forcing Hyunwoo to stumble backward. Seungmin fires two clean shots to his shoulders, forcing him to the ground and incapacitating him as well. Chan and Minho barge their way in next, their guns held up in front of them, steady and ready to fire.

There's no one there. 

Even once they step into the living room, no one pops out to shoot at them. Chan nods toward the bedroom door. Seungmin and Minho position themselves on one side of the door while Chan and Changbin take the other side. Chan cautiously turns the doorknob and pushes the door forward. 

A muffled cry sounds out but no gunshots. Chan peeks around the corner just enough to see Jisung tied to a chair with a gag over his mouth. He swings around and holds his gun aloft but still no gunshots. Deciding it's relatively safe, Chan motions for the others to follow. 

Changbin immediately runs to Jisung and pulls the gag off of his mouth. He works on untying everything else while Jisung says nothing. As soon as he's free, Changbin pulls Jisung into his arms. Jisung buries his head into Changbin's neck and lets out a muffled sob. 

"I hate to break up your reunion, but we need to get going. Seungmin, can you take care of the guy outside? Minho, you may need to help," Chan orders. Seungmin and Minho nod leaving the room to deal with the screaming and cursing Hyunwoo. "Hey, Jisung? I know this was traumatizing but I need you to be strong until we get to the car. I need both of you to be strong."

"Okay," Came Jisung's muffled reply. Changbin kisses his temple and pulls away from the hug. Jisung's face is tear streaked and red marks show the areas where the gag chaffed his skin. His dark eyes are glassy and Changbin reaches his hand forward to wipe a descending tear. 

"We're gonna take you back to our place, is that okay?" Changbin asks. Jisung nods and leans into Changbin's hand. Changbin sighs and wraps one arm around his waist to lead him out. Changbin nods at Chan. 

"That should've given Seungmin and Minho enough time. Let's go."

Chan and Changbin expertly guide Jisung down to where the car is parked. The poor boy barely says a thing even once they're inside the car. Changbin sits in the middle of the back, trying to shield Jisung from the blood-stained clothes of Seungmin and Minho but it doesn't really matter, Jisung barely notices it anyway. He just leans his head on Changbin's shoulder and stares at the back of the seat blankly. With a worried expression, Changbin rubs Jisung's back. 

As soon as they make it back to the house, Changbin pulls Jisung up to his room, not letting him see the others pull a bound and gagged Hyunwoo from the trunk of the car. Jisung sits on the bed where Changbin leaves him. Soon enough, Changbin is back with some of Jeongin's clothes which will fit Jisung better since he's taller than Changbin is. 

"Jisung?" Changbin questions. Jisung looks up at Changbin, his eyes filling with tears again. Changbin drops the clothes and rushes to sit beside him and wrap Jisung in a hug. "Shhh, you're okay now. I'm here, okay?" Jisung nods. 

"Why- why did th-they wan-want m-me?" Jisung sobs. Changbin sighs and rubs Jisung's back. He knows he has to tell Jisung. Like it or not, Jisung has been dragged into a world of criminals and Changbin wants him to know what he's gotten himself into. 

"Jisung... I haven't been completely honest with you," Changbin starts. Jisung looks up at him with confusion. Changbin gulps and closes his eyes, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. He knows this is probably the last time he'll see Jisung. And he's not prepared for it. "My brothers and I, we don't run a company our dad left to us. Well, we do, but it's only a front for what he really left us. My dad... he was the leader of a mafia." Jisung stiffens in Changbin's arms. "And Chan, Hyunjin, and I are the co-leaders now. Not so much Jeongin, he's too young. But that's why you were targetted. They wanted to use you to get to me. I'm sorry. You were put in danger and it's my fault." Changbin pushes Jisung away from him. "And I completely understand if you want to leave and never see me again. You're free to leave after we figure out how they knew where you were. Which shouldn't be too long." Jisung is silent for a few minutes and Changbin wishes he would yell because this is so much worse. 

"You came to save me, didn't you?" Jisung says so quietly, Changbin almost didn't hear him. 

"What?" He asks. Jisung looks up at him with a new fire in his eyes. 

"You came to save me, didn't you? You aren't a bad person, despite what you do. Trust me, I would've known if you were a bad person. I still love you, no matter who you are. You mean the world to me, Binnie-Hyung. I'm not willing to let you go simply because you run a mafia," Jisung says without hesitation. Changbin stares at him in shock. 

"But- but-" Changbin tries to protest but Jisung shuts him up with a kiss. He smirks as he pulls away, still managing to effect Changbin despite the tear-stains on Jisung's face. 

"No buts. Besides, we had been discussing moving in together, weren't we? Couldn't I just come and live here since this place is definitely well protected?" Jisung suggests. Changbin considers it for a second. A smile slowly forms on his lips. 

"Yeah. I would love it if you lived here. I'm sure the others would too." Changbin and Jisung smile at each other. Everything is gonna be okay. Changbin is sure of it. 


End file.
